


I need you Mr. Stark

by starkercandy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Classroom Sex, How Do I Tag, I don't know, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, Smut, Student Peter, Teacher Tony Stark, Teacher-Student Relationship, lets say he is 17, underage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkercandy/pseuds/starkercandy
Summary: Peter likes to fantasize about his teacher Mr. Stark. What if Mr. Stark likes to fantasize about Peter too?orTony is Peters teacher, who told him to stay after class





	I need you Mr. Stark

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so, please excuse me for all the mistakes you'll probably find during the reading.

It wasn't like Peter didn't know he had no chance with his teacher Mr. Stark. It was obvious, the man probably had a wife. But even though he liked to fantasize about all the dirty things his teacher could do to him on his desk. Peter like to think about Mr. stark grabbing his ass and pulling him up settling on the desk. Hands-on Peters thigs, going up and up stopping close by Peters already hard cock. Mr. Starks thumb stroking it through the fabric of Peters jeans. Peter moaning into the man's chest, he felt like he could come just like that, whit only his teacher's fingers on him.  
"Mr. Parker" Reality hit Peter when he hears his teachers voice. "You're not listening" 

"Sorry Mr. Stark, won't happen again" Peter looked up at the teacher standing now in front of him. He knew that if he would look down, he would see the outline of Mr. Starks cock being only behind his pants, so close but also so far. But he could not look, he couldn't, it would be weird. Peters only a teenager, why would you blame him if he did look. Witch he perhaps did. He caught himself on staring at the man's crotch. God, he was big.  
It wasn't long when he realized what he was doing. For sure he wasn't the only one who realized. The man looking at Peter with frown eyebrow noticed it as well.

"Please, come see me after class Mr. Parker. I need to talk to you"

"Yes Mr. Stark" 

Then he went back to his desk, Peter could finally breathe in relief. Well, not for long. Mr. Starks words just got to him. He wanted to talk to him alone, Peter was so fucked  
***  
"Alright, we have 5 minutes left but you can go now" The teacher's voice spread around the classroom. Everyone began to pack in their stuff and leave. Peter waited on his end. He was scared. he was terrified. Was Mr. Stark about to go to the principal and tell about Peters doings? Gosh he hoped not, he didn't want to be expelled. 

When everyone left the classroom, Mr. Stark closed the door after the last person and went to sit in his chair, Peter already standing by his desk. There were a few seconds when no one said anything. Peter could swear there was a smirk on his teacher's face. But was there really? 

"You wanted to talk to me, sir" Peter finally spoke

"Yes I did, please have a sit" He patted his desk and smiled at Peter

"On your desk?" Peter was confused, cause witch normal student sat on his teachers' desk. 

"Yeah why not" 

"okay..." He wouldn't lose such an occasion so Peter jumped on it, legs swinging in the air now.

"So Peter, Your behavior..."

"I am so so sorry sir, I didn't want I just thought about something and then I couldn't... I am really sorry, I didn't want to offend you nor make you angry nor..."

"shh Peter, calm down" Mr. Stark interrupted him, placing his hand on the boy's knee "It's okay, I'm not angry at you or anything"

'holy fucking shit' thought Peter looking at the hand on his knee. Was he already half hard in his pants? Yes, he was. He was such a teenager you would say. 

"You're so obvious, Peter" 

"w-what?"

"I can see you looking at me. Every time. You just too obvious"

Peters' eyes widened, he knew, fuck fuck fuck. He really thought he was discreet. Peter opened his mouth willing to apologize when the man interrupted him again.

"Don't apologize, sweetheart. I like the way you bite your lip when you look." 

Peter was in shock, he really didn't know what was happening. Did he just called him 'sweetheart'? 

Mr. Stark stood up from the chair he was sitting on. He made a step so he could stand in-between Peters' legs, now his two hands on Peters thigs. Was it one of peters fantasies? Maybe it was, Peter was not sure at the moment. It was too unrealistic.

"You don't even know how many times I was hard in front of the whole class because of you"

"You was?" Peter looked now into his teachers' eyes. It wasn't his fantasy, thank god.

"Of course, baby. How could I not be? When you're sitting over there so pretty so eager for mine cock" Mr. Stark raised his hand and put it on the boy's cheek. The other hand going closer to Peters crotch. "Isn't it right?"

Peter willing to touch his teacher too, he placed his own hand on the one on his thigh."You are. I want you, Mr. Stark. I need you"

The older man smiled and petted Peters' cheek with his thumb. "I thought so, baby boy" When Mr. Stark pulled Peters body closer to his self, their cocks were touching one other. What made Peter moan a little. "God you're so pretty, Peter"

Now when their faces were only a few inches away from each other, the older man closed slowly the distance between them. Placing his own lips on the one belonging to Peter. It felt like heaven, being allowed to feel Mr. stark on himself. Peter wondered how it would feel to touch his naked chest, arms, cock, everything. 

Their lips moved in a rhythm, it was so good but It was even better when Mr. Stark deepened the kisses. Peter moaned into the mans' mouth. He placed now his hands on the man's neck willing to have him closer. 

But then Peter realized where they were, in a classroom. So Peter pulled away from his teacher, already regretting it. "Someone can come in"

"Don't worry baby, I locked the door" Mr. Stark answered

"You knew we will be doing this?" Peter gesticulated between them, meaning the situation they were in.

"Kind of. I hoped so" The teacher laughed

"unbelievable " Peter laughed as well. Then he pulled the man into another kiss. This time Peters' hands were settled on the man's shirt unbuckling the buttons. When he was done, he took off the man's shirt. Mr. Stark did the same to Peter. The man's hand found his way to Peters nipples, squeezing them. The feeling was so amazing for the young boy, a moan escaped his mouth. He wanted more, so much more.

his hand moved down the chest of the other, stopping by the belt. With shaky hands, Peters tried to unbuckle it. When Mr. Stark pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily. He looked Peter in the eyes and asked: "Are you sure baby?" 

Peters hand moved to the man's cock and squeezed it through the fabric, making the other man groan at the touch. "Yes daddy, please, I need you" He didn't know where the daddy word came from, but it was so hot when he said that.

"God, you're killing me baby boy," Mr. Stark placed his forehead on the Peters, now breathing each other's air "Daddy is gonna make you feel good"

Peter felt hands on the button of his jeans. Then in a moment, he was laying on his teachers' desk fully naked, his cock leaking precum.  
Mr. Stark pulled his own pants down, exposing his big cock. Peter's mouth flew open at the view. Mr. Starks body hangs above Peters. Noses touching each other. " You like what you see, baby?" The man asked with a smirk.  


"Yes, daddy" Peter answered, his eyes half closed from the lust.

"Good, now suck" The teacher moved his two fingers to Peters' mouth.  
Peter wanted to be good for the man, so he did as he was told. He sucked, moaning while doing it. Mr. Stark watching his movements, with another hand playing with Peters nipple. 

After a short while, the man pulled his fingers from Peters' mouth. Placing them on Peters hole. First, he made circles on it, then he put one finger in the boy. Peter opened his mouth moaning soundlessly at the pleaser and pain. When the older man put the second finger, moving them back and fore, Peter pulled the man by his neck in a messy kiss. Moans escaping from his mouth. 

"I'm ready," Said Peter when the fingers were not enough. He wanted more.  
The teacher pulled his fingers out of the boy. He spit on his hand then placed saliva on his cock for lube.  
When Peter felt the man placing the head on his entrance and pushing it slowly in, he grabbed the man shoulders.  
"aghh" Petre cried out.  
"Its okay baby. It will get better" He said to Peters' ear. 

When he was half in Peter, he waited for Peter to get used to the feeling. In the time he placed soft kisses on the boys' lips. 

"Please..." Said, Peter

"What do you ask me for sweetheart?"

"Please fuck me, daddy" He was so desperate, so willing for the other man to wreck him.

"Anything you want" 

He began to move, first slowly. He didn't want to hurt that sweet pretty boy under him. But when it wasn't enough, he moved faster into Peter. Now Peter moaning loudly. The man was thankful that it was the end of the day and there was probably no one around the classroom. 

Mr. Stark kissed the younger boys neck, licked it, bit it. He sucked a hickey on it. Maybe it was a bad idea, and maybe he shouldn't have done that. But he wanted others to know that Peter was taken.

"You are mine baby boy. Only mine from now on" Said Mr. Stark with a heavy voice. He was close, Peter was too. The teacher could feel that when the boys walls squizzed around his cock. 

"I'm yours, Mr. Stark" 

The older man moved his cock a few more times in and out when Peter said: "I'm g-gonna come" His voice shaking from all the pleaser the older man gave him. 

"Come for me baby," Mr. Stark tiled his head up so he could see Peters face. Peter moaning and breathing heavily, came on his belly. Mr. Stark right after him, spilling his cum inside the boy. 

Their foreheads pressed with each other, breathing each other's air.  
Mr. Stark looked Peter in the eyes. " You're so beautiful" Peter only smiled at the compliment and pressed a kiss to the man's lips. 

The man slowly moved his cock out of Peters hole. Peter gasped at the feeling of overstimulation. 

"What about tomorrow?" Asked Peter while putting his t-shirt back on.

"We'll play it cool, you know. Just teacher-student relationship" 

"Can we do it again?" Asked Peter shyly

"Of course baby. As I said, you're mine now" Mr. Stark came closer to Peter while fixing his sleeve. He placed then his both hand on the boys' cheeks and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

"I'm happy with that. I want to be yours" Peter smiled at the man. "I see you tomorrow then" 

"I'll bring you home, come" Peter did not object, it was nice to spend a bit more time with him.

The teacher took his stuff, so did Peter and the went to the man's car.  
"one more thing," Said Mr. Stark when they were at Peters place. He pulled a business card from his jacket and passed it to Peter. "Text me, call me. Whenever you want"  
Peter looked at the card 'Stark Industries' it said  
"whats 'Stark industries'?" he asked

"Story for another time sweetheart" He smiled and petted Peters' underlip. Peter leaned closer and gave the man one more kiss. 

"see you tomorrow Mr. Stark" then he opened the door and stepped out.

"And Peter. You can call me Tony"

Peter smiled showing his teeth. "Alright, bye then Tony"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this thing, have a good day/night :)


End file.
